


I can't write Langst plz help (a random oneshot)

by MxThmxNn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Klance (implied), Langst, Season/Series 03, Suicide, canonverse, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxThmxNn/pseuds/MxThmxNn
Summary: Maybe Lance didn't leave the math for Pidge.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	I can't write Langst plz help (a random oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, but I do miss the show so here's a solid mediocre Langst fic.

“You can’t just leave.”

“Watch me.”

Lance shoved Keith out of his way. Nothing and nobody could halt Lance. Not that they would in the first place, but as of now he was untouchable. He looked confident, but pained, staggering breaths labored out of his lungs as he walked down the hallway. An almost never-ending hallway back to his room. 

“Lance? Lance!” Keith shouted.

Those words were nothing to him anymore. His name was just a synonym for unnecessary now. And the lanky teen continued on his way back to his room. Ignoring Keith. Ignoring Keith until he stopped by the door.

Lance’s hand struggled with the slick metal doorknob before tearing the door open. Heavy tears welled up in his waterline and an ache bloomed from his core. That’s nothing new. He frantically scrambled to unlock the cell that held his paladin armor in the darkness. 

“Open damnit,” He cursed when the case refused to budge. His hands shook as he began to slide back the glass and retrieve the armor. Heavy tears began to saturate the fabric. The blue paladin suited up with haste, there was not a second to lose. There was no need to stay on the castle any longer. 

Lance lingered in front of his mirror, giving himself that final judgement. This was the real Lance, no princely posture or flashy smile. Just a weary shell of a person wearing high-tech space armor. An unhealthy pallor washed over his former glowing suntan. No exfoliation could fix that. His eyes only sparkled when filled with tears and his suit fit just a little looser now. He took his palms and used them to scrub the teardrops back into his cheeks, turning away from the mirror. 

His footsteps echoed down the halls as he ran, ran like hell to the main control room.

“It’s awfully late to be out training right now,” Pidge yawned.

Lance’s heels screeched to a stop. “Training. Right. I just wanted to get a few rounds in with the gladiator,” He lied. 

“Alright.”

Perhaps it was minute, but the fact that Pidge bought his lie set Lance on edge further. How was it not blatantly obvious that Lance was not going to train? He'd never train this late. As if she couldn’t even hear the shake in his voice or snag a glimpse of his tear-stained gaze. 

But as of now, he was once again untouchable. Nobody would be able to detect his running down the hall. Not a soul in this entire star system could stop Lance right now. This was a high he wouldn’t come down from; he couldn’t come down from. 

And so, he reached the airlock outside of the training room. He had considered writing out a note, but it would inconvenience the team less without one. So it would be easier to forget. Lance glared down at the hand pad on the wall. He stood there for a few doboshes in silence just looking at the thing. He could press it and let himself go, or he could stay back.

He wanted to stay back. But there was no form of incentive to stay. Shiro was back now, Keith could have red back. Everyone else? Well, they were already such a good team together. Allura is a better pilot with blue than he will ever be. There’s nothing for him to do. 

He was ready.

Lance shoved his helmet on and was ready to slam his arm down on the airlock. But a forceful hand caught him by the wrist.

“Lance!”

“Great, that insignificant word,” he grumbled, then turning to confront the figure. 

It was Keith. His chest rose and fell sharply, his face a bright red. Did he just chase down Lance? “What the fuck are you doing?” He shouted.

“I told you to watch me. I didn't think you actually would.” Lance sighed, relaxing his body. “I’m shocked you even listened to me. Nobody seems to ever do that.”

“What?” Keith choked out. “You have a whole team behind you, we’re here to listen to you.” Keith tightened his grip and flung Lance towards the adjacent wall and away from the airlock. His body landing with a thud on the tile floor.

The blue paladin let out a bone chilling laugh. It sounded like the laugh one gives when told the funniest joke. But it was hollow and breathless. And as far as he could tell, Keith didn’t tell any jokes. 

“A whole team? A whole team? What kind of delusion is that? I am just a dead man to all of you. A corpse that you seem to be unable to get rid of.” The boy on the floor breathed out.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Keith was seething anger. “You are absolutely necessary to our team. You’re an incredible sniper, and a competent pilot. You fly Red better than even I could and I’m happy that I’ve entrusted her with you of anyone else on this team. Lance, you are not a dead m-” Keith’s lecture was cut short.

“You see that, Keith? Everything I am is defined by what everyone else says of me, an impression of me. In reality, what the hell even am I? All anyone ever does around here is ask me to do what they need me to.” Lance shuffled into a more comfortable sitting position on the floor. Glaring up at the Keith through the tinted glass of his helmet. “You guys can ask me to do paladin stuff but nobody could give a damn what else I do. If you hadn’t chased after me, you’d never realize I was gone. Nobody would. I mean, not a soul in this entire goddamn universe would even know, or much less care about their ‘Loverboy Lance’. And even if they did, who would’ve said anything. I mean, have you seen my arms? If you cared, you would’ve noticed those layers of fresh ass scars, Mullet. Nobody needs me around, plain and simple.”

“That’s not true,” Keith breathed. The older crouched down in front of Lance and held his limp body by the shoulders. “There are so many reasons why we need you here. Why the universe called out to you and brought you here as a paladin of Voltron. Remember on that planet today? When we split up to contain that squid monster? We would have suffered some major damage without what you did for us. You were so awesome, Lance. The way you used Red’s jaw blade to buy us some time was amazing.” It had seemed like Lance had calmed in Keith’s grip.

“Hey, get off of me.”

“What?”

The sound of Keith’s armored shoulder rung loudly within the walls. Lance had smacked him away with a surprising force. Keith watched as the taller boy rose to his feet, and quickly he did too. Keith swiftly stood in front of the hand pad, blocking Lance’s access. Lance stepped in closer, pressing his chest against Keith’s.

“That squid monster? I was just a decoy, ready to get killed. I was literally there, to slow you down, like I do with everything. With Shiro back, you don’t even need me to form Voltron anymore. Face it, I’m always just there to take damage while y’all do important work. ‘M not stupid, Keith. Now I know you’re the leader but maybe you should listen to me for once. I’m leaving.” Lance swept his hand behind Keith’s back and slammed down on the hand pad. 

Within seconds, the heavy metal doors screeched open, releasing the seal between the castleship and the void of space. Keith braced himself on the wall, thinking he could hold Lance still and in place. Of course, he was too late and the vacuum ripped the other boy just out of his grip. He caught a glimpse of the sick smile on Lance’s face behind the glass of his helmet. The sick smile of satisfaction, of forfeit. Lance continued to smile as salty tears pooled at the corners of his lips. Keith materialized his helmet when Lance was finally ejected out the ship. 

“Lance, come back!” He cried, standing inches out the ship’s door, ready to go after Lance.

And that’s when he saw it. When Lance clicked the side of his helmet, removing the air-tight glass film. 

“No.”

Keith could only watch as the pressure got to Lance. 

There are always rumors about what happens to humans when they enter space without a helmet. That you freeze and get boiled alive at the same time, that your head explodes. But whatever that was, Keith was not ready to witness it.


End file.
